Rise of the Oni
by JustAnotherCrazyNerd
Summary: Briana Akiyama had been a fan of WWE since she was young enough to watch TV and after a freak accident she gets the opportunity to be a part of it. It takes more than just strength and popularity to be a successful Superstar. It takes Will and imagination. Fortunately, there are plenty larger than life Superstars willing to help her out, including a certain phenom.
1. An Accident

**Summary: I've never done a WWE story before so I'm going to be blunt as to what I'm going to do. I haven't followed heavily wrestling since about 2010 and Undertaker lost the streak, I've only learned due to Wikipedia articles. So at this point I don't know about half the roster so I'm going to stick to wrestlers I know. Also this story is going to go by Rocky Logic, technically this is a show and behind the scenes treat it as such, but these guys will still have somewhat super human strength and endurance, and the fights themselves are going to be "Real" so fair warning, this is probably going to be a hodgepodge Cringe worthy amalgamation ahead. let it ensue.**

 **Disclaimer: Do I need to say it? I don't own WWE.**

Briana felt excited as she heard the bell ring. In truth she had been a wrestling fan since she was old enough to watch TV, and now she had the ability to see them live and in the front row in an all day event. The last match of the day was Santino Marella and William Regal, these two were mid-tier at best, but it was still fun to watch. Santino Marella was good at playing the part of the sneaky overconfident bad guy and he showed it tonight.

Regal managed to perform a neck breaker causing Santino to fall to the floor, his mistake however was that the man began to taunt with his back turned from his opponent, this gave Santino an opportunity to hit a low blow. As Regal crumpled, Santino went for the pin and on the count of three the crowd let out large boo,

"What a dirty move from Santino!" Michael shouted

"Hey you know what they say Mike, The match is not over until the bell was rung. Regal got cocky and this time it cost him."

Briana was right there with the rest of crowd being and shaking her thumbs downward. She knew good and well that this was all a part of the show but it was still fun to be a part of it all. Half the fun of these matches was getting the crowd involved in the action. Santino picked up a microphone and began speaking.

"I know I sound like a broken record, but bay Santino is golden. I am the greatest wrestler of all time, better than John Cena, Better than The Undertaker, better than The Hulk Hogan, Nobody on this roster could ever defeat me. I beat them all stupid!"

While the crowd began booing, Briana shouted "if you actually fought more like a man and less like a nutcracker maybe you would be!"

What she didn't realize was that the Superstar in question heard that comment.

"Wait who said that Who Backtalk's the great Santino ?"

The crowd fell silent.

"Was it you? no you don't look like you have the guts to backtalk your own mother. Maybe it was you, no you're so old and wrinkly you'd fall over from a heart attack."

The crowd began pointing at Briana and soon a spotlight glowed on top of her. Suddenly that taunting didn't seem like such a good idea. Santino smiled.

"So it was you. You dare question my manhood? You probably don't know what it's like to be with a man since you look more like a cow."

The crowd started booing although Briana couldn't help but chuckle. It was no secret that she was a tall and rather large woman."

Santino continued talking "Maybe you wouldn't have an issue seeing me in the ring up close….Since I am apparently no man."

"Was he doing what she thought he was doing? Was he inviting her into the ring? Yes, yes he was."

Shaking Briana slowly headed to the ring, her mind told her this was a bad idea, but her body at that point was on autopilot. Before she knew it, she found herself face to face with the wrestler. Santino gave a malicious grin.

"Come on little girl, show me what you got. Ring the bell!"

Hesitantly, the ref rang the bell. The Commentators were quick to comment on the situation.

"Santino can't be serious, beating up a helpless woman, somebody stop the match this is madness."

"I don't know. When you Question a Superstar's manhood you really need to question if that is worth saying out loud."

Santino wrapped his arms around Briana and whispered into her ear.

"How good are you at wrestling?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"How good are you at wrestling?"

"I have three brothers back home. I used to wrestle with them all the time."

"Cool, I'll take it easy on you and do small stuff. Just let loose and have fun, and if you need to quit just shake your hands slightly I'll put you in fake submission hold and then you can tap out. Just fight me as if I were one of your brothers."

"Won't this make you look bad?"

"I'm a bad guy this is what I do."

Briana still felt her life flash before her eyes. Never in a million years had she dreamed she'd ever actually be a part of a WWE match. Still she had to keep a level head. One of the things Santino wasn't expecting was just how large Briana was. She was well over 300 lbs and built like a tank and so when Santino tried lifting her, it didn't work out as well as he hoped. She had managed to use the opportunity to body slam him into the mat and over the course of the match, adrenaline began to take over, soon she was not thinking but rather reacting. Santino found himself losing his breath. It was clear taking it easy on this woman was a mistake. He proceeded to slap her, but it didn't do much. What she did in return though shocked him.

Before he could make his next move, the woman slammed him into the ground wrapped her arms and legs around his neck and shoulders and began to pull, growling as she did so, and frankly it was painful. The more he fought back the tighter the grip and harder the pool and before he knew it he found himself desperately slamming his hands on the mat.

"Mercy! Mercy!"

The Bell rung and the crowd began cheering. Briana got up and began coming back to reality, She looked put her hands to her mouth realizing what she had done.

The referee then walked over to her "What's your name kid?" 

Briana began stuttering "Um Briana Akiyama."

"Your Winner, Briana Akiyama."

Santino brushed off himself and smiled. Tears began to form in Briana's eyes

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean I just…"

"Are you kidding? that was fantastic! You're tough."

"Um king, did I just see what I think I saw?"

"Yeah, Santino got his butt handed to him by a girl. Maybe his is lacking testes."

as the event ended, Briana began to walk out of the arena, that was until she was stopped by s msn in a suit and a pair of sunglasses.

"Hey you, do you live far away,"

Briana found herself tongue-tied.

"I asked you a question."

"Um, I work from home; I generally work on the go."

"good."

He then gave her a card.

"Mr, McMahon wants to talk to you. Take the flight."

"Um…ok."

As Briana walked away her heart sank. What was meant to be a day of fun now could have very well become a nightmare. She had essentially assaulted a Superstar, if McMahon was anything like his TV persona, then she imagined nothing good would come from this. Would he threaten to sue her, or worse press charges? Still she figured it was not a good idea to try to run. The best thing she could do was face the music still a certain voice ran through her head

"Prepare to REST…IN…PEACE!"


	2. The Decision

The building seemed to look like a professional office building. She Went to the door said on the card, truth was she had been dreading this since the word go, in fact she had a nightmare just the night before regarding Vince McMahon charging her with assault and she ending up behind bars. The door had a plaque above that read the name, V. McMahon. Well this was his office. The door was guarded by two really buff people in suites and sunglasses. One simply smiled at her and gave her a single to hold on but then singled her to listen what was being said on the other side of the door. She honestly expected to hear angry rants and shouting but to her surprise there was just laughter, talking and what sounded like a TV playing.

She recognized the voices as Santino, Vince and Stephanie McMahon, Triple H, and wait…Undertaker?

"So here I was honestly I wasn't expecting much and then pow she just hits me with a spear."

"knocked the wind out of you huh?"

"Yeah but watch this."

"Dang,"

"I actually did try fighting back but I just couldn't. I had to tap out."

"Geeze look at her she's built like a sumo wrestler, She's like what 5 10 or 11?"

"Awesome Kong, Matilda The Hun, Mt Fiji, We've seen big girls before. "

"You know she's rough, but maybe with a bit of training she could be an absolute powerhouse. she might even be able to compete with the boys. I mean if we could get her to lift around 400 the audience wouldn't have to suspend disbelief THAT much. Imagine the storylines we could come up with."

"Gentlemen there's only one thing I know for sure. I want her. The Diva section is in a bit of a slump right now, you and I both know sex sells as much as anything but let's face it how many different skins can you sell sex in before the audience is like _we get it we get it_. how many powerhouses in the female division to we have?"

"Compared to males, not much."

Briana covered her face as she let out a small gasp. Were they talking about her? No surly it was someone else they were talking about. The people guarding the door seemed to disagree as one of them grinned

"It seems like you made quite a splash last night am I right? hehehe. Then then proceeded to open the door slightly."

"Come in."

"She's here Mr. McMahon.

"Send her in."

Briana walked in slowly. Her palms were sweating and her breath became shallow. The room was silent as the TV was turned off. The only clear sound heard was the buzzing of florescent lights overhead.

"Well come on now don't be shy, none of us here bite the way we do on camera Take a seat please."

Briana did as she was told, still nervous and shaking. She was now staring in the face of at least two of her idols, she was in the office of the chairman himself. Everything about this just felt so overwhelming.

"Would you like anything, Coffee, tea?"

"I'm more of a coffee drinker, but I don't want to intrude or anything."

"Nonsense it's why I hired staff."

Once the refreshments were given Mr. McMahon cleared his throat.

"So out of curiosity, how much of what I said did you overhear?"

"Um, quite a bit sir."

"Then I'll just cut to the chase. How would you like the opportunity to sign for a WWE contract like right now? I want you. Our Woman's Wrestling section is in a bit of a slump right now and we can use a woman like you. The people may like Sex objects, but there is also a fair number of viewers that like to see wrestlers, gladiators, titans and lady you fit that mark."

Briana's eyes widened.

"Sir are you serious?"

"Dad doesn't joke when it comes to business hon."

"I mean sir, I've always in like my deepest fantasy's wanted to be a part of something like this. My whole family are WWE fanatics but I mean I don't know if I'm worthy or capable. I'm just a plane jane. I have like no experience in the wrestling business what so ever unless you count rough housing with my brothers"

Mr. McMahon smiled. "Look let me tell you something. Behind the camera, behind the moves, behind the special effects, every single one of us are just people. We all eat, we all sleep, and we all take big steaming dumps. Superstars are not born they are made. Now I understand you being nervous about not having any experience in the business but frankly, I'll be happy to take that as a personal challenge. What I need from someone like you is imagination and willpower, do you think you can give me that?

She nodded.

"Now Here is something that might be an issue your current job."

"Um I'm a blogger. I mean I tend to be someone that just gives their opinions on thing. Heck I'm living off of pateron right now."

McMahon put his finger and thumb to his chin. "You could still do that probably be less frequent and on your off time but you could still do it."

"Some of its politics."

"You'd be surprised who all specializes in political theory on this roster. Just don't go on a drunken rant and start saluting Nazis ok? Heck I'd like to see you blog about your experiences here. It'd give us publicity."

Briana almost felt disappointed that there was no easy way of walking away from this.

"Can I have some time to think about it?"

"Of course. I know it's not an easy decision to make."

She then texted her dad explaining the whole situation once it was clear it was not a joke, her father was ecstatic about the whole thing.

"I'm just. What do you think I should do.?

"There was a ding on her phone and when she opened it up, it was a picture of Shia LaBeouf with the Quotes "Just do it, don't let your dreams be dreams ."

A smile came across her face. looked like it was settled. She was going to do it.

 **A/N: I don't know if this is how McMahon would be in real life. For all I know he could be the biggest and meanest micromanager ever. So if it was not made before, let me be clear, this is an AU.**


End file.
